


怎样的未来

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: hozi - Relationship, 榮勳 - Relationship, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	怎样的未来

荣勋-一点点澈汉-一个很小的故事-现实向

/

00.

我想要的是，一个有你，也有我们十三个人在一起的未来。

01.

李知勋不止一次思考过，权顺荣是不是太清楚他在自己心中的分量，自己是不是太常低估了对方的存在，或者是。

或者是，他不知道，他没想过。

就像是无数次他随口哼来的小曲调也被他放进了脑海的深处一样，他不知道权顺荣的眼里有没有多留一个位置给名为李知勋的人，他不知道在镁光灯前总是笑着眯起眼睛的他能不能感受到自己的目光尽处是落在谁身上。

李知勋总是把自己藏得很好，权顺荣小心翼翼的回答着，抿着嘴角笨拙的递出回答，试图稍微靠近对方一点点。

他的美梦是不被对方拒绝拥抱，在无数个人海里他找寻着对方美丽的双眼和手中的蓝色麦克风，状似有意无意的把关心落到李知勋会觉得安全的范围内，然後再刻意越过线逗他几下。

队里的哥哥不只一次好奇的问，为什麽明明知道他不会接受的碰触和拥抱还是向他伸出了双臂，而权顺荣总会低下头露出浅浅的微笑开口回答。

「因为这样我才能确认他在看我。」

02.

李知勋又窝在工作室的椅子里戴着耳机盯着萤幕毫无想法的看，不合时宜的又想到了对方迷上的动物和他有多相像，装着凶狠放松时又像是大猫咪求着打滚和拥抱，可能偶尔还要帮着他收拾调皮的後果。

「所以你爱他吧。」他记得那天听见的，来自队内二哥的直白，「你把他放在心尖上，小心翼翼的看着他又怕他受伤，把他的每一个梦想和随口而来的旋律都刻在脑海里不是吗？」

「这是爱吗。」

是啊，他不曾定义过自己内心的慌乱和不安，只知道在黑夜里他第一个想要伸手紧握的人是谁，他知道不管何时只要自己开口对方再累都会出现，他知道只有谁会在凌晨三点推开作曲室的门替他带来宵夜和可乐。

李知勋比任何人都要明白，是谁踏上他心尖的薄冰，还能毫无自觉的给予他拥抱。

「可我拒绝了他这麽多次。」

「但他从来没有拒绝过你吧？你仔细回想，有哪次是你开口他没有替你做到的？」

「我这样是不是太自私了。」

他少有的显露不安和脆弱，却看见二哥又拉开了一个啤酒罐喝了一大口後才低着声音回答。

「因为是爱，所以你们都很自私。但不要担心，自私是很正常的，我也会。」

「只要够勇敢，或者是，你勇敢一次就够了。」

「因为如果你或是他都自私到不愿意赌，你们永远都会停留在原地等。」

说完，二哥还心满意足的笑了笑。

「当然，有办法的话，让对方开口是最好的。」

「不过权顺荣没有崔胜哲好刺激就是了，他在面对你的时候多胆小，不是吗？」

权顺荣推开了作曲室的门，拿着属於他的小东西放在李知勋的置物架上在对方看不见的角度满足的叹了口气，伸手摇了摇睡在沙发上的小人影。

他有无数次看见对方的睡脸後内心涌上想要给予拥抱的冲动，李知勋小小的呼吸声音都足以让他呼吸一滞心跳紊乱——闭上双眼他就不知道自己在看着他的目光是带着如何浓烈的情感，权顺荣捧着满满的喜欢但又不敢放到对方的面前让他看见，在低下的月色和蔚蓝的灯光下他弯身负责用自己的掌心摇醒在心尖上的人，无处安放又汹涌奔腾的温柔被全数收回笑眼里。

他没事的，权顺荣总是这样告诉内心畏缩的自己，没事的，现在很好。

但这次躺在沙发上的作曲家带着微笑点开了一首他从未听他提起的歌，打开的可乐罐子和音乐里流动着的他的导唱聚焦了权顺荣的目光尽处。

「怎样的未来。」李知勋试图掩去他的慌张，「不好听的话——」

「没有不好听。」

「而是太好听了。」

他叹了口气，不知不觉的又倒在沙发上让音乐单曲循环，私下少话的权顺荣听了第三遍後转头盯着自己看了好一会，而他不自在的动了动之後正想开口，就听见对方在音乐停下後轻咳几声哑着嗓音开口。

「你想要的未来，能不能多加一个权顺荣？」

「不是Hoshi，而是权顺荣。」

他踌躇再三最後还是把化不开的情意藏在一个简短但带着强烈渴望的问句里等待对方发落结果。

03.

「你们十三个人是Woozi的全部。」

他笑了，像是在冬天落下的暖阳。

「但李知勋的全部是权顺荣。」

End.


End file.
